tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Mischievous Medic
Mischievous Medic is a RED Medic TF2 Freak created by YouTube user xXTrigantXx. He wears a Full Head of Steam, Quadwrangler and Scrap Pack. His themes are: Mother 3- Misplaced Revenge (regular theme), and Epic Mickey music - Clock Tower (complete) (rage theme) Behaviour and Personality Mischievous Medic is actually less mischievous than his name might suggest. He usually wanders around the Gmod universe to play pranks on everyone he meets, to the point of even harming them without knowing it, and still recognising it as some kind of fun. It is commonly known that he is not very intelligent, mostly speaking in nonsensical phrases. These vary in forms and sizes, to the point of not using his own voice and replacing it with prominent bits from YouTube Poops, which he also enjoys to watch. Apparently, he is sticking around with Soiled Diaper Station, though they are on alternate teams. Abilities Additionally to his very "special" personality, Mischievous Medic appears to have telekinetic powers that make him move objects to a certain weight, including himself. If he feels it to be necessary, he can even create objects out of nowhere, similar to Fratman. As some sort of self-defense, he can create an electric aura around himself through the help of his Quadwrangler. If Mischievous Medic is angered by someone really badly, he uses his powers more often and significantly better. He is even able to crush other people's heads. Though he only has the durability of a normal human, he is seen defending himself unarmed, even with varying success. The Quadwrangler at Mischievous Medic's arm functions as a regular Medigun, the difference being that he can revive the "dead", but at the loss of the Übercharge function. Weaknesses * Mischievous Medic stays in a cheerful mood mostly all the time, which makes him oblivious to all kinds of threats, even when harmed. * Due to his normally low intelligence, he can be easily trapped or outsmarted. * Randomly creating objects is a dangerous ability, as he does not know himself what he is going to create. Most of the things he creates are dangerous to him and everyone else. * Sonic screams or loud noises normally tend to kill him instantly due to a congenital disorder. If he normally respawns upon death or is being revived every time he dies after this is unclear. * The electric aura when used costs a lot of energy. If constantly under the effects of the aura, he might pass out because of the negative effects on his heart rate. * He also is very slow, only with the durability of a normal human. He additionally got Asthma, which keeps him from performing any greater amount of movement. * If enraged, he only concentrates on his first target, which can be used as an opportunity to attack. Trivia * Mischievous Medic was originally intended to be the main antagonist of his creators series of videos, but was made the partner of Soiled Diaper Station after recent plot changes. * He currently holds the title of a psychologist, which is a strong contrast to his "mad" behaviour. Notable Videos *Mischievous Medic's golden lunch *Soiled Diaper Station tries to sing with someone. (cameo) *soiled_diaper_station_tries_to_achieve_manhood_through_medical_attention.btw *The Wrench Spy *Mischief Time: From Bad to Worse... to Even Worse Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Enthusiasts Category:Friendly Category:Idiots Category:Medics Category:Monsters made by xXTrigantXx Category:RED Team